Worry
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Khawatir itu wajar, tak terkecuali untuk Shikamaru./"Tidak lihat apa dari tadi Shikamaru terus mengamati Temari yang kedinginan di outdoor stage?"/"Segeralah tidur, nanti siang hubungi Temariㅡkalo bisa ajak dia jalan."/"Ih, aku baik-baik saja, Nanas."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Worry_** **White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre:_** ** _Romance, Drama_**

 ** _MainPairing:_** ** _ShikaTema_**

 ** _Warning:_** **AU,** ** _miss-typo(s), oneshot_** ** _, OoC, etc._**

 ** _Inspired by a kpop couple moment video, in a new year's event._**

 **DLDR!**

 _Fukuoka Music New Year's Eve 2017_ adalah pagelaran acara pergantian tahun bersifat nominasi penghargaan yang paling besar dalam industri hiburan Jepang berpusat di kota Fukuoka. Beragam artis turut serta memeriahkan acara tersebut, mulai dari _girlgroup_ dan _boygroup_ kebanggaan bangsa yang identik dengan bunga Sakura tersebut sampai artis-artis dari berbagai penjuru Benua Asia juga diundang untuk merayakan acara yang megah ini. Pastinya, _48Family_ termasuk dari daftar tamu undangan.

Tak terkecuali _The House_ dan _No Mercy_.

 _The House_ yang beranggotakan Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, dan Inuzuka Kiba satu per satu berjalan di atas karpet merah menyusul satu sama lain dan berhenti pada _backdrop_ khusus. Di depan mereka puluhan wartawan berebut mendapatkan figur kelima _member_ yang sempat membawa nama Jepang melambung di Amerika. Dalam balutan kemeja serba gelap dan mantel selutut, tangan kekar mereka melambai-lambai ramah pada puluhan kamera yang menyorot juga senyum hangat yang mampu memabukkan perempuan manapun.

Setelah selesai memberikan _service_ pada publik, seorang pembawa acara menghampiri Naruto cs. Pria berambut mangkok hitam mengkilat itu sejenak melemparkan lelucon demi menghalau angin musim dingin yang menerpa, disambut oleh Naruto dan Kiba yang terkenal _absurd_ di kalangan penggemar. Selanjutnya, kegiatan humor mereka berganti pada konversasi singkat tentang ketenaran yang _The House_ alami belakangan ini, nominasi yang mereka dapatkan pada acara Fukuoka hari ini, serta promosi album baru mereka.

Grup yang diketuai oleh Naruto tersebut menyingkir karena waktu mereka sudah habis, tak lupa _service_ yang sekali lagi mereka berikan alih-alih sebagai penutup sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Sekalipun mereka telah beranjak, kilatan-kilatan kamera tetap mengikuti tubuh-tubuh kekar itu seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan momen barang sedikitpun.

Selang dua artis menghampiri _red carpet site,_ berikutnya adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu penikmat musik seantero Jepang. Belum lagi keempat perempuan cantik menggapai _backdrop,_ pergerakan mereka sudah diikuti oleh kamera-kamera yang sibuk mengambil sosok yang selalu menjadi idaman lelaki-lelaki Jepang.

Ya, mereka adalah _No Mercy_ , terdiri dari Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Temari, dan Liu Tenten. Keempat perempuan ini diberi titel sebagai 'Perempuan-Perempuan Kebanggaan Jepang' karena paras dan talenta mereka yang tidak main-main. Kilatan-kilatan kamera menghampiri kawanan Hinata, terlihat menawan dengan _dress_ pendek berwarna hampir senada– _black and white._ Rock Lee–pembawa acara berambut mangkok yang _nyeleneh–_ langsung menghampiri bidadari-bidadari tersebut. Mereka berempat serentak tersenyum manis dan menyuguhkan tatapan menenangkan, kontras dengan keadaan yang menuntut profesionalitas dalam menghalau dinginnya cuaca.

Tidak banyak yang Lee utarakan dan pertanyakan dalam sesi bersama mereka karena Lee begitu mengerti perasaan Hinata dan teman-temannya saat ini. Hanya sebatas bagaimana perasaan mereka hadir di acara _Fukuoka Music_ dan apa rencana mereka di tahun 2018.

.

Naruto dan koloninya tengah bersiap di _waiting room._ Lima belas menit lagi mereka akan menampilkan lagu baru mereka, menapaki panggung _indoor_ dengan penuh estetika–tema lagunya seperti itu. Shikamaru beranjak dari sofa selepas memainkan ponselnya, menghampiri Sasuke yang betah berdiri di depan televisi tengah menyaksikan performansi langsung _No Mercy_ di _outdoor section._ Wajahnya memang selalu tanpa ekspresi, tapi Shikamaru sangat tahu apa yang lelaki Uchiha itu pikirkan melalui sorot matanya terpusat pada seseorang. Kau tahu, Shikamaru itu terlalu cerdas kalau dalam urusan membaca ekspresi.

Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke–sekaligus _leader group No Mercy–_ yang sedang berjuang melawan cuaca dingin berbekal profesionalitas.

Sasuke khawatir–itu yang disimpulkan Shikamaru–perihal konsep yang dibawakan oleh keempat gadis itu tidak cocok dengan kondisi yang mereka alami saat itu. Mengusung konsep _bad girl_ yang mengharuskan mereka memakai setelan terbuka dan minim menurut Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak begitu adil, mengingat semakin malam hari, semakin tinggi bulan bersandar di langit gelap, maka suhu semakin turun dengan signifikan.

Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibir Shikamaru, disusul tepukan pelan darinya mendarat mulus pada bahu lebar sahabat _cold-blooded_ itu. Tidak ada yang bisa Shikamaru katakan untuk menenangkan Sasuke saat ini, karena ia merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan sebenarnya. Lebih baik, ia menenangkan dirinya sejenak dari kekalutan yang ada sebelum menasihati yang lain–menurutnya memedulikan orang terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Sebab, kekalutannya ini begitu merepotkannya.

Mereka sama-sama khawatir pada gadis mereka–gadis yang berbeda–dan Shikamaru yang memang sifat aslinya begitu perhatian pada orang-orang tersayang tentu ini adalah kekalutan yang susah ia kontrol, sekalipun ia seorang _public figure._

.

Selama percakapan searah yang dilontarkan pembawa acara, atensi Nara Shikamaru tidak pernah luput dari perempuan berambut emas yang diikat dua rendah tengah melawan rasa kedinginan di ujung barisan. Kerap kali Shikamaru harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera memakaikan jasnya pada pundak sempit Sabaku Temari, mengingat ia geram setiap kali kedua tangan Temari saling menggenggam dan pundaknya bergetar kedinginan. Persetan dengan pakaian minim Temari, Shikamaru lama-lama ingin memaki _stylist_ -nya.

Seakan mengerti isi hati Shikamaru, Temari berulang kali melemparkan tatapan menenangkan untuk meredamkan amarah terselubung yang terpancar pada mata sayu Shikamaru. Tidak lupa senyuman kecilnya yang tertahan karena suhu yang rendah terus menghujam tubuhnya.

 **DDUAR!**

 **DDUAR!**

 **DDUAR!**

Kembang api saling bersahutan di bawah kanvas langit jelaga kota Fukuoka, merayakan tahun 2017 turun tahta digantikan oleh tahun 2018. Semua artis dan penonton memandang bunga-bunga langit bersinar tersebut dengan mendamba. Begitu juga dengan _boygroup_ dan _girlgroup_ yang menaungi Temari dan Shikamaru. Akan tetapi, tidak dapat mengambil seluruh fokus lelaki Nara itu, melainkan matanya tetap saja liar melirik-lirik Temari dari ujung ekor matanya. Sementara, Temari tetap tenang menikmati bunga api yang memesona meskipun hatinya bergemuruh ditatap terus-menerus oleh Shikamaru.

Hei, Nara Shikamaru, kau terlalu kentara!

Setelah acara ditutup, baik _The House_ maupun _No Mercy_ melangkah balik ke _backstage_.Saat kedua grup yang _booming_ di negaranya berpapasan, mereka saling menyapa sopan. Namun, Tenten dengan jahilnya menyikut Temari sesaat setelah si Sabaku itu menunduk sopan pada Shikamaru.

"Eh, maaf tidak sengaja, hehe." Tentenㅡyang akrab dengan nama panggung _Heaven_ ㅡmenyengir pura-pura polos, sedangkan Temari memukul pelan rekan satu grupnya itu lantas menyembunyikan senyum malunya. "Kau ini kenapa, Cepol?"

.

Kelima _member The House_ kini tengah beristirahat di ruangan mereka tengah duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya bersama Kiba asyik mengganggu Sasuke yang hendak tertidur.

"Serius sekali mengetiknya, Shika." Kiba menyeletuk sambil mengintip layar ponsel Shikamaru. " _Chatting_ sama Temari?"

Neji menghampiri Shikamaru dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah pria itu. "Ya ampun, kenapa ditanya. Tidak lihat apa dari tadi Shikamaru terus mengamati Temari yang kedinginan di _outdoor stage_? Mana tajam lagi tatapannya, seperti mau menghampiri."

"Yakin aku, besok sudah bertebaran video tentang kau ketahuan melirik Temari," sahut Neji, kini mulai beranjak pindah posisi duduk di depan meja rias dengan segelas kopi hangat. "Kebiasaan dipelihara, tidak lihat-lihat situasi."

Shikamaru hanya diam kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai, Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah _dorm_ sendirian.

"Sendirian?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari mengambil posisi duduk di samping ketuanya itu. "Yang lain mana?"

"Sudah pada tidur," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Ada hening di antara mereka. Hanya ada suara deru halus mesin pendingin ruangan yang mengisi sela-sela jeda konversasi mereka. Lelaki berkepala nanas tersebut memainkan jari-jari di kedua tangannya dengan canggung, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kosong televisi yang mati. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tumben sekali dia seserius ini.

"Naruto- _baka_."

Kepala Naruto menoleh, belum merespons panggilan Shikamaru secara verbal meskipun sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Shikamaru–semua _member_ memanggilnya seperti itu terkadang, sebagai tanda keakraban. Masih menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan dikeluarkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Menurutmu, kesal tidak, kalau misalnya kita liat seseorang yang kita sukaiㅡatau pacar kita katakanㅡlagi kesulitan, kita ingin membantu tapi tidak bisa?"

Naruto tersenyum, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih di antara tiga garis pipi di kedua pipinya sebelum menjawab. "Jelaslah kesal, ditanya lagi."

Namikaze Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan salah satu anggotanya itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar tatkala tangannya menepuk punggung lebar Shikamaru. "Jadi tadi Temari bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, antara ia masih kalut atau sudah mulai mengantuk. " _Bro_ , aku izin keluar bisa tidak? Mau menyusul Temari." Matanya yang selalu sayu menatap lurus Naruto, dia serius di balik bayang-bayang kabur dihampiri kantuk.

"Yakin? Agensi Temari ada jam malam, sepertinya mereka tidak akan mengizinkan Temari keluar ataupun dikunjungi."

"Dari tadi aku itu khawatir sekali, tidak tahu bagaimana itu tidak tahan dingin. Aku kesal kenapa _stylist_ -nya berperilaku seperti itu. Mereka itu tahu atau tidak kalau _stage_ -nya _outdoor_ , tapi pakai baju minim gitu? Mana MC-nya lama sekali siap berbicara. Tidak tahu kalau itu begitu merepotkan untuk Temari? Kasihan Temari," gerutu Shikamaru.

 _For your information,_ baru kali ini Shikamaru menggerutu sepanjang itu hanya karena khawatir dengan Temari–semalas-malasnya Shikamaru dan seperhatian apapun dia. Naruto hanya bisa cengo sejenak. Shikamaru dan Temari baru berpacaran setengah tahun dan itu mengubah sisi Shikamaru sedikit demi sedikit.

Duh, susah memang kalau laki-laki sifatnya perhatian garis keras. Pasti hobinya menggerutu dan mengomel. Untung saja telinga Naruto tercipta dengan sifat tahan banting, ditambah latihan mendengar ocehan panjang ibunya dulu semasa sekolah–lebih kuat dari baja.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti," ujar Naruto. "Hanya saja kau yakin bisa ketemuan sama dia jam segini? Sudah mau subuh. Kau belum ada tidur sejak kita balik dari lokasi. Istirahat saja dulu baiknya," imbuh lelaki Namikaze tersebut.

"Demi menunggu kabar dari Temari, aku rela menahan tidurku–kau tahu aku paling lemah kalau sudah mengantuk. Apalagi aku masih memikirkannya, kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Merepotkan sekali."

"Memang si Temari juga mau jumpa samamu sekarang? Dia mau?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kini dirinya beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Tidak tahu juga. Tadi aku tanya di _messanger_ dia terus bilang semua baik-baik saja. Pas aku bilang mau datang ke tempatnya, dia nolak. Dia malah menyuruhku tidur, takut aku sakit karena kecapekan dan terus-terusan menahan kantuk padahal mata sudah mau berair. Gila dia itu, dia yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan kenapa mengkhawatirkan aku," ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan desahan frustasi meluncur dari bibirnya.

Si Pirang kembali ke posisi duduknya, kali ini sedikit berjarak dari Shikamaru. Dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas berisi setengah air, tangan kirinya menjitak kepala Shikamaru. " _Baka,_ dia itu pacarmu. Pacar sendiri dibilang gila."

"Sakit, _baka_!" Shikamaru sedikit teriak meringis, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kiba dan Neji yang akan mengakibatkan kehebohan tak diundang.

"Segeralah tidur, nanti siang hubungi Temariㅡkalo bisa ajak dia jalan." Naruto meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan nasihat singkatnya, lantas memasuki kamar. Ia mengantuk, sekaligus ingin memberikan lelaki itu ruang untuk menyelami pemikirannya lebih dalam.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kantung celananya, kini diambil oleh tangan kecoklatan Shikamaru. Sambil menimang-nimang keputusannya, Shikamaru memainkan ponselnya. Memindahkannya dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, layaknya pesulap yang sedang menunjukkan trik sederhana.

" _Video call_? Atau _freecall_? Duh, kalau di- _chat_ saja bagaimana? Hm, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tapi aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir," gumam Shikamaru ragu-ragu, satu kuapan lebar terselip. Bola matanya menatap bayangan tubuh Shikamaru di layar televisi yang mati.

 **KRIETT!**

"Lho, tumben belum tidur? Seorang Nara Shikamaru?"

Kiba berdiri sejenak sambil mengucek mata kanannya di depan pintu, mata kirinya tetap melihat keberadaan Shikamaru di sofa dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Shikamaru menoleh, "iya, aku belum mengant–hoam–uk. Kau sendiri kenapa bangun?"

"Eung?" Kiba linglung, ia menggaruk kepala coklatnya setelah itu mengelus perut rata yang ia miliki di balik piyama biru langit. "Entahlah, sepertinya aku lapar."

"Di kulkas tidak ada apa-apa. Seharusnya kemarin giliran Neji yang belanja tapi tampaknya dia lupa," respons Shikamaru. "Aku buatkan ramen instan mau? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. " _Dan siapa tahu bisa meringankan kantuk beratku ini_ ," batin Shikamaru.

Alibinya saja itu, sebenarnya Shikamaru modus mau minta saran sama pecinta anjing yang satu itu. Kadang, kenormalan Kiba muncul dengan spontanitas. Yah, siapa tahu nanti Kiba lagi mode normal. Mengingat setiap hari Kiba selalu aneh seperti anjing-anjing kesayangannya kalau menderita rabies.

Inuzuka Kiba mengangguk lemas lantas duduk di kursi dengan kepala yang tergeletak pada meja makan. Kesadaran belum menjumpai lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Selama Shikamaru memasak, selama itu juga Kiba tertidur dengan posisi demikian. Sesekali ia merasa iri, kapan ia bisa tidur senyenyak itu untuk hari ini. Belum ada kabar dari Temari ia pantang tidur, walaupun ini sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan karakternya.

Tatkala satu panci berisi ramen yang masih berasap sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kematangan, Shikamaru membangunkan Kiba.

Melihat Kiba menikmati makannya dengan keadaan _merem-melek_ , dalam hati ia bertanya pada batinnya kenapa ada manusia yang seperti sosok Inuzuka Kiba ini. Shikamaru memajukan badannya, condong ke arah Kiba yang masih melahap helaian-helaian ramen.

"Hei, Anjing," panggil Shikamaru.

Ah, apakah perlu kukatakan kalau sebutan anjing itu adalah panggilan kesayangan dari _member The House_ pada Kiba? Toh, Kiba juga tidak keberatan. Aneh dia memang, mungkin ia berpikir karena anjing itu imut? Atau karena dia pecinta anjing?

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, sebaiknya aku _videocall_ atau _freecall_ sama Temari sekarang?"

"Ada apa rupanya?" Kiba balik bertanya, pandangannya bergilir pada jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah, jarumnya menunjukkan angka empat. "Jam segini? Yakin? Temari belum tidur?"

"Aku masih khawatir sama yang tadi," lirih Shikamaru, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Kiba.

"Astaga, Nanas Busuk. Kalian itu sudah berpacaran setengah tahun dan masih menanyakan pertanyan konyol seperti ini? Seperti baru pacaran kemarin saja." Kiba membola tidak percaya, disusul dengan tawa konyol khasnya terbit di antara dua tato segitiga di pipinya itu. Kantuknya menguap seketika, terima kasih leluconnya Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, maksudku bukan seperti itu, Anjing. Aku mau minta saran saja, secarakau adalah yang pacaran pertama kali di antara kita semua. Pasti lebih berpengalaman. Lagipula ini baru pertama kalinya aku sekalut ini dengan Temari. Berlebihan sekali, merepotkan."

"Kau yang berlebihan, Shika." Kiba meletakkan sumpitnya di samping panci, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada bidangnya. "Kalo aku sama Tamaki, aku langsung _freecall_ dia setelah kemarin kejadian dia jatuh di _stage_ ㅡsudah lama juga kejadiannya, kau ingat kan? Tamaki biasanya tidak mau mengangkat panggilan _videocall_ dengan alasan muka kusut, meskipun kalo aku paksa dia mau juga akhirnya. Tidak tahu kalau Temari."

Tentang itu, Shikamaru ingat bagaimana paniknya Kiba saat dapat kabar tentang Tamaki–solois yang selalu tampil memukau dengan _breakdance_ -nya–jatuh di _stage_ karena pada saat itu sedang hujan dan _outdoor event._

Nara Shikamaru terdiam sebentar kemudian bersuara. "Okelah, Terima kasih sarannya, Anjing. Beruntungnya aku, kau sedang dalam keadaan normal."

Kepergian Shikamaru diantar oleh cibiran Kiba. Shikamaru meninggalkan teman sebangkunya saat sekolah dulu sendirian di ruang makan, sesampainya di kamar ia membaringkan diri di atas kasur sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kucoba _videocall_?" Batin -matian menahan godaan empuknya bantal yang menghantam kepalanya.

Jari-jari Shikamaru menari di atas layar. Mengetikkan sebuah nama pada kolom pencarian di _messanger_. Ketika terpampang sebuah akun dengan foto profil perempuan berambut emas dalam balutan kemeja putih besar, segera lelaki Nara itu menekan tombol _videocall_.

Seraya menunggu panggilan video tersambung, dengan buru-buru Shikamaru mengambil _headset_ dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang belum digerogoti kantuk dan menyambungkannya ke ponsel. Tepat setelah Shikamaru berbaring dalam selimut, Temari mengangkat _videocall_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

Temari membiarkan televisi di depannya meracau sendirian. Kepala emasnya menoleh pada jendela besar, menampakkan horizon gelap berhiaskan titik-titik bintang. Fokusnya terkunci pada satu pusat, menerawang langit bebas bersama pikirannya.

Ya, dia sedang memikirkan sosok Nara Shikamaru.

Otaknya mengulas kilas balik tatapan lembut-sayu Shikamaru yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meluluhkan hati dan melelehkan kakinya. Apalagi, beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum pergantian tahun, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Bagi Sabaku Temari, sosok Shikamaru yang cerewet akan kondisinya tadi begitu menggemaskanㅡinilah alasannya mengapa ia menyukai pria yang lebih muda darinya, terlepas dari kebiasaan menggerutu merepotkan Shikamaru. Masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya, bagaimana hebohnya Shikamaru meramaikan ponselnya dengan notifikasi beruntun. Menanyakan hal yang serupa.

 _"Temari, kau tidak apa?"_

 _"Flu-mu kambuh tidak pas di_ waiting room

 _"Kenapa kau tidak protes sama_ stylist _-nya? Sudah tahu udara dingin, kau kan punya penyakit flu parah. Syukur di_ stage _kau tidak terbayang olehku sambil menari kau bersin lima kali berturut-turut."_

Staff _-nya juga kenapa membiarkan_ girlgroup _tampil_ outdoor _. Tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali, ini musim dingin. Kalau misalnya tampil_ outdoor _, ingatkan_ stylist _-nya gitu buat kostum itu coba disesuaikan sama cuaca."_

 _"Sehabis dari_ stage _, kau minum sesuatu yang menghangatkan, kan? Jangan lupa untuk langsung istirahat."_

 _"Ih, aku baik-baik saja, sekali, persis seperti ibuku."_

 _"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu gemetaran di atas_ stage _tadi. Kau kira aku tidak panic? Merepotkan sekali."_

 _"Hei, Nara Shikamaru. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Ini lagi minum teh hangat, lagi dibungkus sama dua mantel juga. Sudah, kau juga istirahat sana. Nanti kau sakit, malah balik keadaannya aku yang repot mengurusmu."_

 _"Serius?"_

 _"Iya, Shikamaru, astaga."_

 _"Ya sudah, nanti kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku, oke?"_

Aye, sir

Mau tidak mau, Temari harus menenangkan kekasihnya dengan berlagak seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja meskipun nyatanya yang dikhawatirkan Shikamaru benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan, sampai sekarang Temari masih bersin-bersin basahㅡwalaupun sudah tidak beruntun lagi.

Temari kembali membaca pesan-pesannya dengan Shikamaru beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu senyuman mekar lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Ada-ada saja. Shikamaru, kau tahu kalau kau menggemaskan?–meskipun kau menyebalkan."

Tenten menghampiri Temari yang tengah selonjoran di sofa, sambil menenteng semangkuk sayuran. "Lah, belum tidur, Galak?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, Cepol," jawab Temari, tangan rampingnya merampas mangkuk diet Tenten. "Bagi, kau ini peramal, ya? Tahu benar aku sedang lapar."

Baru melahap dua lembar selada, Tenten menarik mangkuknya kembali. "Ya ampun, kau buat sendiri sana. _By the way_ , tidur. Aku tidak mau diteror seharian sama pacarmu perkara kau ketahuan tidak istirahat."

Kedua tangan Temari kini terlipat di depan dada, mengubah posisinya untuk membiarkan Tenten duduk di sebelah perempuan itu. "Aku sudah tidur tadi di mobil."

"Itu lagi, parah benar si Shikamaru melihatmu saja. Sampai aku bisa _notice_ tatapannya," komentar Tenten, lalu menyuapkan sebuah tomat ceri ke dalam mulutnya.

"Entah, sudah aku bilang sebelum acara mulai. Masih saja, dasar keras kepala," omel Temari, kemudian memainkan ujung _sweater_ taro kebesaran yang dikenakannya. "Tapi, ya, sebenarnya aku suka, sih."

Tenten menyolek bahu Temari dan menerjangnya dengan tatapan jahil melalui sepasang bola mata coklat indahnya. "Gayamu sok sekali. Kau bukan _tsundere_ , meskipun kuakui kau paling galak di antara kita. Memangnya kau Sakura?"

"Aduh, Ten. Sepertinya kau hobi sekali menggangguku," komplain Temari.

"Tumben kau tatap balik, biasanya kau biarkan saja dia begitu, pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Terpaksa, Ten. Kalau tidak begitu nanti ketagihan dia. Bayangkan saja dia ada menatapku setengah menit, berulang kali. Aku memanfaatkan telepati kami, makanya aku tatap balik. Bilang ke dia, ' _baka_ jangan lihat-lihat ke sini nanti ketahuan bagaimana' gitu," jelas Temari panjang lebarㅡ

ㅡpadahal sebenernya sinyal yang dikirim Temari adalah 'aku tidak apa-apa, Shika' sambil senyum kaku.

Perempuan keturunan Cina-Jepang itu hanya manggut-manggut sambil menunjukkan senyuman jahil , deh, temannya lagi _backstreet_ , tapi dalam hati ingin meringis kapan dia bisa _backstreet_.

Iyakan saja si Tenten itu.

"Eh, aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Jangan lama-lama, Liu 'Cepol' Tenten. Habis ini berjanji padaku kalau kau akan tidur dan mematikan televisinya."

Ponsel Temari bergetar. Pada layar ponselnya muncul foto profil akun _messanger_ Shikamaru yang hendak melakukan panggilan video. Sedetik setelah menutup pintu kamar _dorm_ -nya, di saat itu juga senyumnya merekah sumringah. Perempuan itu mengambil _headset_ di nakas dekat tempat tidur lalu memakainya. Sembari duduk Temari mengangkat _videocall_ dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kok belum tidur?" Shikamaru di seberang sana berbicara sedikit berbisik, tidak ingin mengganggu yang lain istirahat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Nanas. Tumben belum tidur? Seorang Nara Shikamaru belum tidur? Dunia sedang bercanda?"

" _Geez_ , bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau aku sendiri belum bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu? Begitu merepotkan."Shikamaru mengeluh, potret lelaki itu memicingkan kedua matanya yang merah dan berair terlukiskan di layar ponsel Temari. Perempuan itu meresponsnya dengan tawa pelan.

"Ya ampun, Nara Shikamaru yang terhormat. Aku sudah sehat. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja kan? Lihat nih, lihat." Temari mendekatkan kamera ke wajahnya, memindai setiap bagian wajahnya sebagai bukti kalau dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Untung saja bersinnya tidak kambuh sekarang. Dalam hati Temari mengucap syukur. Kalau bersin sekarang yang ada Shikamaru bisa mengomel lagi.

"Jangan gitu, _Hun_ ," sergah Shikamaru, membuat Temari memberhentikan kegiatannya. "Jangan mendekatkannya seperti itu, nanti aku makin rindu samamu, makin ingin jumpa."

Temari memutar bola matanya bosan. "Halah, gombalanmu itu ajaran siapa, sih? Perasaan baru jumpa tadi di Fukuoka. Jangan mengada-ada, kapan kau bisa romantis gini? Bukan dirimu sekali."

Sebenarnya, diperlakukan seperti itu saja sudah membuat hati Temari jungkir balik seperti _roller coaster_.

"Hasil aku berguru dengan Kiba." Shikamaru melepas tawanyaㅡtapi masih bisa ditahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara membahana dan tawanya terpotong oleh kuapanㅡketika melihat reaksi Temari. "Iya-iya. Tidur sana, aku memanggilmu hanya mau memastikan keadaanmu saja. Ya, sekalian sih, _I miss you badly_. Merindukanmu itu berat, merepotkanku sekali."

"Sudah tidur tadi di mobil. Ini aku lagi tidak bisa tidur," sahut Temari, setelah mengembangkan senyum manisnya lagi mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"Apa perlu aku ke sana untuk menidurkanmu, Nona Sabaku Temari?"

Mata lebar Temari semakin melebar, disusul dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah memanas. "Shikamaru- _baka_!"

Lelaki yang notabene juru kunci vokal di grupnya itu kembali tertawa. "Maksudku, aku akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu sebelum tidur, _Hun_. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Entahlah, Shika. Aku kesal sekali," balas Temari salah tingkah. Shikamaru makin memperpanjang tawanya, membuat kedua matanya meneteskan air mata hasil menahan kantuk.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, _sleepy-head_."

"Terima kasih atas izinnya, _stone-head_."

Sepertinya, niat awal Shikamaru hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Temari berubah haluan karena percakapan-percakapan tentang hal kecil apapun yang mampu membangun suasana positif di antara bagaimana lucunya Kiba dan Naruto berebut seporsi kentang goreng setelah latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan di Fukuoka tadi ataupun tentang Tenten dan Sakura yang terlalu banyak makan sampai-sampai dipanggil ketua agensi karena berat badan mereka bertambah–serta hal lainnya yang selama ini tidak sempat mereka bagi karena kesibukan masing-masing.

 _Well_ , Shikamaru tidak keberatan sebenarnya, selama bisa melihat Temari, dengar tawa renyah Temari, dan berbicara dengannya sudah cukup untuk saat ini–dan biasanya berujung pada Temari yang ditinggal tidur oleh Shikamaru sendirian.

Meskipun wacana untuk bertemu selalu ada dan tidak absen diangkat di tengah-tengah konversasi mereka, pada akhirnya hal yang terbaik keduanya adalah menikmati perjalanan hubungan mereka yang seperti iniㅡbagaikan pasangan yang dipisahkan oleh jarak ribuan mil, padahal sesungguhnya mereka memijak kota yang sama, hanya berbatas dinding dunia kerja yang melingkup mereka.

 **THE END**

 **A/N :** _Dari sini siapa yang sudah tahu kira-kira saya shipper kpop couple yang mana? *chuckles* Btw, ini adaptasi dari ff yang sudah pernah saya publish di website menulis sebelah dan wordpress saya. I dunno why I did this, but I think this is a challenge for me to remake that ff. Penasaran, gimana sih tantangan ngubah situasi yang bener-bener kpop jadi sesuatu yang jejepangan? Dan ternyata susah, akhirnya saya tetep ninggalin bau kpop disini, haha. I don't really know how's the music industries' life in Japan, jadi kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf._

 ** _Yosh, mind to review?_**


End file.
